Love Drunk
by Summercolors
Summary: Drinking numbs the depression for Lindsey. Until he drinks a little too much at the Karaoke bar, and the depression is replaced with passion. /SLASH/


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Love Drunk**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** Angel**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.**LorneXLindsey **.x.X.x**

He didn't realize it, but Lindsey could seduce someone with a strum of his guitar, his fingers gently playing the notes. Then, there was that voice of his, and the melodies it produced. Lorne knew there was something special about him, in a musical way and always enjoyed it when he came to the karaoke bar. Lindsey McDonald was a regular at the bar, and on this Friday, like every Friday, could be found singing songs that didn't exactly brighten the mood. After Lindsey finished the song he was singing, he placed his guitar in its case, and walked over to the bar, where Lorne, the host, was seated at that moment.

"How's it looking?" Lindsey asked Lorne as he sat down on the stool next to his. The bartender, knowing that Lindsey would want his regular drink of choice, TNT, got one ready for him.

"Well," Lorne said who was now facing Lindsey. "I would recommend quitting your current job. Working for Wolfram and Hart isn't exactly the best decision for your personal future."

"I realize that." Lindsey sighed, and then proceeded to finish his drink.

"Give me a moment, someone else needs to speak to me." Lorne said, as he got up, and made his way across the room to another table. While waiting for Lorne to come back so they could talk over some more things, Lindsey decided it was safe to have a few more drinks. Lindsey decided this time to get Vodka. Vodka and lemonade. The vodka was too strong, and burned his throat, but he downed it anyway, in an attempt to down his sorrows with it. When Lorne came back he found Lindsey ranting to the bartender, who seemed a tad bit scared off. The human, who was fairly new at this job anyways, could barely deal with some demons, and definitely not a depressed Wolfram and Hart lawyer. As Lorne sat down next to Lindsey, Lindsey decided at that moment to slam his hand down on the counter.

"You see this?" he said, tracing the scar on his wrist from the surgery. "When my hand was gone, I didn't know what to do. Fuck, part of me was gone." Lorne could see and feel the pain in Lindsey's heart.

"Well, yeah, a part of you was missing." Lorne said with a laugh, and adjusted his violet jacket.

"Fuck it." Lindsey replied, not exactly fining the humor in Lorne's statement, but no one could blame him. He then looked at the time on his cell phone, and decided that it was time to go home, seeing at though closing time was in a few minutes. "I'll be back next week." He said as he got up from his stool to leave. "And I'll bring the glass back with me." Lindsey picked up a full drink for on the go.

"Fine with me." Lorne said, nodding. After saying their goodbyes, Lindsey then headed out onto the dark streets. Although there were some street lamps, most of them were either dim and flickering or not working at all. Lindsey decided that the safest thing to do was walk home, and not take the chance or wrecking his truck or getting a ticket. After about ten minutes of walking, he passed by a dark alley way. He saw the shadow lurking in it but decided to ignore it since it was most likely just a homeless person who lived in it. He was wrong, way wrong. He could tell right away that the man who walked out of the alley was a vampire. Although the fangs were a big hint, there was also the face in general.

"Fuck." Lindsey said, dropping the glass with a shattering sound. Lindsey turned and ran. He ran faster than he ever had before. Having carried no weapons with him, he was fucked. the fact that he was fairly drunk didn't help the matter much more. After a few minutes, in which what seemed like forever, he reached the door to the bar. "Quick! Lorne! Let me in!" He shouted quickly, pounding on the door loudly. Inside the building, Lorne began to climb out of his bed. He then proceeded to put his robe on after deciding that answering the door naked wouldn't exactly be the smartest idea of his.

"Angel?" Lorne asked just as he opened the door, figuring that Angel needed help with a case and quickly. Only he found Lindsey standing there instead. "Oh." He said, opening the door more widely to let Lindsey in, and shut it quickly. "I wasn't expecting anyone. I just closed and climbed into bed."

"He's gone now." Lindsey said, ignoring what Lorne said, and peered out the glass windows. "I don't see anyone out there."

"Who?" Lorne asked, looking outside. "What are you talking about, and why were you pounding on my door yelling this late at night?"

"A vampire. He came after me and I didn't have anything to use against him. So, I ran. I ran here since it was the closest place." He said all of this rather quickly. "Do you think I can just stay the night here? Until I'm more sober in the morning? I left my car parked here to begin with."

"I don't see a problem with that. Why not have a few more drinks before you go to sleep? You seem to freaking out quite a bit." Lindsey thought that was a wonderful idea, and only nodded his head. Lorne walked behind the bar, while Lindsey pulled up a stool on the other side of it. He then pulled out a bottle and poured a glass.

"Here." He said, handing the glass to Lindsey and then continuing to pour himself a glass. After they each took a drink, they started to talk. It was mostly just idle chit chat, an average conversation between two acquaintances. After about thirty minutes, Lorne put away the bottle. "Well, time to go to bed." He picked up their two cups and put them away. He then started walking to his actual living quarters.

"You can sleep on the couch." Lorne said, pointing to the flashy piece of furniture. "Let me find you some blankets and a pillow". Lindsey sat down at a table, in what he assumed was the dining room of Lorne's home. Lorne walked over to a closet in a nearby hallway and opened the door. After opening it, he pulled out a sheet and blanket. "Do you want one or two pillows?" Lorne called to him.

"One is fine." Lorne came back, and laid the sheet out on the couch and placed a pillow on it.

"Here." Lorne said, handing him the blanket. "Goodnight." Lindsey sat down on the couch but stood back up as Lindsey started to walk away. Within a moment, Lindsey was behind Lorne.

"Wait a moment." Lindsey said, as he placed a hand on Lorne's sholder. "I am not going to sleep on that small couch." As Lorne turned around to face Lindsey, he quickly found himself shoved back against the wall, and his mouth covered with Lindsey's moist lips.

"You're drunk." Lorne said, as he attempted to push Lindsey back, only for Lindsey to slip his tongue into Lorne's mouth. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Lindsey and he was slowly pushing him towards the bedroom, their lips never leaving each other's, besides only once to gasp for air. When they reached the bedroom, Lorne reached for the light switch, and flipped it, since he had left the lights on. He then pushed Lindsey back on to the bed, landing on top of him. Rushing, Lindsey began to remove his clothing, starting with his tie. After Lindsey had removed all of his clothing, he began to slowly remove Lorne's robe. Again, Lorne was on top of Lindsey, nipping at his lips, his hands traveling farther down Lindsey's body.


End file.
